Rob Ricci
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Brampton, Ontario | career_start = 2009 }} Rob Ricci (born December 12, 1984 in Brampton, Ontario) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward who currently plays for the South Carolina Stingrays of the ECHL. Playing career Ricci started his junior career with the Georgetown Raiders of the Ontario Provincial A Junior Hockey League, playing one game in the 2001–02 season with no points or penalty minutes. For the 2002–03 season, Ricci moved to the Milton Merchants (also of the OPJHL), where he put up an impressive 76 points in combined goals and assists and 10 penalty minutes over 49 games. Ricci skated with the Cedar Rapids RoughRiders of the United States Hockey League from 2003 to 2005, earning 99 points in regular season play and 8 points in the post-season. Ricci finished the 2004–05 season with a plus/minus of +20. The RoughRiders would win both the regular season points championship (Anderson Cup) and the post-season Clark Cup that year. From 2005 to 2009, Ricci attended Merrimack College, where he played all but his sophomore year due to an "unspecified violation of team rules and school policy."McMahon, Mike (2006-09-26). Merrimack's Ricci, Watson suspended. College Hockey News. Retrieved 2011-01-06. Ricci led the Warriors in scoring during his freshman year, and in points (34), assists (21), and power play goals (6) his junior season. He served as assistant captain his junior year and was named a co-captain for his senior season.Press release (2008-09-02). Rob Ricci and Joe Loprenio Named Captains. merrimackathletics.com. Retrieved 2011-01-06. Ricci was named team MVP for all three seasons he played at Merrimack.Press release (2009-04-03). Ricci Earns Third Team MVP Award; Bowen, Barton, Ross Captains for 2009-10. merrimackathletics.com. Retrieved 2011-01-06. At the end of the 2008–09 season, Ricci signed with the Las Vegas Wranglers of the ECHL and launched his pro career. He played 4 regular season games with the Wranglers in which he earned 2 assists and 4 penalty minutes. Ricci moved to the South Carolina Stingrays for the post-season, scoring one goal in what would become a league-record third successful run for the Kelly Cup. Ricci returned to the Stingrays for the 2009–10 season, earning 50 points in combined goals (25) and assists (25) in regular season play, as well as scoring one goal in the Stingrays' first-round playoff elimination. Ricci earned his first professional hat trick against the Cincinnati Cyclones in March of that year.Brand, Phil (2010-03-11). Ricci's hat trick is timely for Stingrays. prohockeynews.com. Retrieved 2011-01-06. Ricci re-signed with the Stingrays for the 2010–11 season. Ricci tallied his second professional hat trick against the Gwinnett Gladiators in a 4–1 victory in January of 2011.Miller, Andrew (2011-01-05). Ricci's hat trick powers Stingrays. The Post and Courier. Retrieved 2011-01-06. Career notes During the 2010 holiday season, Ricci worked for a small holiday decoration business owned by fellow Stingray Grant Farrell.Burger, Ken (2010-12-07). Too busy to string the lights?. The Post and Courier. Retrieved 2010-12-30. Awards *Regular season MVP, Merrimack College (2005–06, 2007–08, 2008–09) *Sher-Wood Hockey ECHL Player of the Week (January 3-9, 2011)Press release (2011-01-11). South Carolina's Ricci named Sher-Wood Hockey ECHL Player of the Week. ECHL. Retrieved 2011-01-11. Career statistics Notes References *Rob Ricci's career stats at The Internet Hockey Database *Rob Ricci at stingrayshockey.com *Rob Ricci's USHL stats at pointstreak.com Category:Born in 1984 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Las Vegas Wranglers players Category:Merrimack Warriors players Category:South Carolina Stingrays players